


betty.

by bokuroothighs



Series: Songs and Anime Boys [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, High School, High School to Timeskip Arc, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oikawa Tooru Centered Fic, Timeskip Arc, but it's just minimal and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/bokuroothighs
Summary: betty, i won't make assumptionsabout why you switched your homeroom, buti think it's cause of me.alternatively:oikawa tooru knew nothing other than he royally fucked up and that hemissedyou.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Songs and Anime Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [betty by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TAPqXkZW_I). I recommend listening to it while reading!
> 
> this is the third part of the Teenage Love Triangle based on taylor's folklore! the first one is [cardigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570690) and the next is [august](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607533). it's not necessary that you read them first but i recommend you do because there are references to those two stories. basically the difference between the three are the POVs. this is in oikawa's POV.
> 
> enjoy reading!

Oikawa stared at the empty desk in front of him before his eyes drifted to the window, catching your running figure as you smiled at your new classmates. While his head rested on his palm, his free hand clenched tightly as he thought of reasons why you would go out of your way and change homerooms.

September's humid breeze whips your hair back and he sees your smile and deciphers the look in your eyes. Oikawa can only bite down on his bottom lip as he realized what really was happening. He denied it to himself when you broke up with him just before summer vacation ended. But now it was clear.

It wasn't just because you two ended your relationship. You knew. You _definitely_ knew.

It wasn't like it was new to not contact each other during the summer. Most high school kids enjoyed the vacation but being a student athlete meant training even in the hot days of summer. It was most especially hectic the past August because the Aobajohsai Volleyball Club spent training away from Miyagi. He already informed you about the scarce communication and he knew you understand. He knew that it wasn't the reason why you broke up with him.

He was deep in thoughts of you, as always. And he wonders how he could even do what he did as he passed by your house. You consumed his mind. When he didn't think of volleyball, you were living in his head, rent free. His chuckle was laced with pain as he remembered that it was a line you always used.

_So, why? Why did he do it?_

It was a Saturday and he was pretty sure you were still sleeping in your bedroom. His coffee-stained eyes never left your window and he could feel his heart throbbing. He royally fucked up.

It was the end of September when the rumors finally circulated. To be honest, Oikawa was surprised it took this long. You've been the longest relationship he ever had. Many believed that you finally tamed the playboy and even he believed it. He thought that you'd be the one. But when summer passed and you switched sections for the second term, he almost braced himself for how the others would view this.

Not that Oikawa gave a fuck. He truly didn't care whatever they thought of him. What he was worried about was you. He knew all kinds of speculations would rise up once they find out that you two broke up.

"So he cheated on her? Not even the _Princess_ could tame the Casanova?"

Oikawa fought the urge to slam his fist against the wall as he passed by the girls from your class. He moved his gaze to you and surely, you were looking and listening. Your pupils were shaking and he knew you were fighting back the tears. He didn't need to ask you if you believed the rumors. Because even if you didn't hear, you already knew.

And this time, he could only bite back his tongue as he walked away quickly, tears forming on his own eyes.

The secret was out. More than that, he couldn't even speak to you. Or explain himself. He didn't know how to. Because the rumors were right. He cheated. Of all the bad decisions he's had, whether in his academics, volleyball or even his own life, this was the worst. The worst mistake. And you were the receiving end of all the pain.

Now Oikawa didn't believe in karma. That was all bullshit. What he believed in was chain reactions. Not that he was gifted in chemistry. (He actually sucked in most of his subjects.) But it made sense when heard about it in class one day. A series of events that was caused by a previous one.

This was a chain reaction.

While he was a man of focus, Oikawa can't shake the thought of you everytime he played. Whether in practice matches or training, you were somehow lingering in the back of his mind. He still would absentmindedly look at his phone to check for your messages or pass by your house even if it was the longer route to his. It didn't affect much of his plays. But one ripple in his focus was enough to shake him enough.

He smashed every spikes to his teammates. It was after their game with Karasuno and they lost. He knew that they're defeat wasn't anyone's fault. But he can't help but think that the one mistake that August led up to this. Messing around with her, messing you up, messing his focus up and messing up his game.

It was a chain reaction.

And it haunted him. Staring at the desk where you used to sit, days passed by but you still invaded his thoughts. Your smiles and voice lingered around him and Oikawa almost believed he was going crazy.

_I might be going crazy._

That's what he thought when your favorite song played inside the school auditorium. It was the Christmas party but the student council managed to turn it into a dance. The familiar tune of the song you both danced to inside the walls of your room vibrated through the speakers, the bass hurting his heart even more. His eyes were on you, following your every move.

Oikawa wondered if you were thinking of him too. If you were wishing he'd show up. Beg and apologize, ask for another chance. After all, this was a perfect romantic event. But he couldn't. _Yep, I'm crazy._ His feet won't move as guy walked towards you and asked for a dance. He could only find the will to walk away when you nodded. He wished you were missing him, waiting for him to show up. But even that hopeful you he created in his mind was disappointed as he left the venue.

Christmas passed by and graduation was creeping up on him. The rest of his classmates were making up plans for college but not him, he knew all he'll ever do was pursue volleyball.

He remembered you telling him to chase his dreams. And that you would be there to cheer for him and support him all the way.

"What if I go overseas?" He asked you one late night as you two were cuddled in your bed with your laptop providing the only light so he could see you wonder in thought. "I could wait for you," you started before your eyebrows furrowed, something you did when you were thinking deep. Then your brows shot up and you turned your head to him quickly, grinning. "Or I could come with you! I always wanted the travel the world, you know."

Something about that memory stirred more emotion in him, if that was possible. He didn't know you can consume him this much. So he made up a plan as he remembered that your birthday was coming up soon.

The buzz about the party came two days before your birthday. It just happened to fall on a weekend where your parents would be out for a business meeting out of town. You had your house to yourself and your friends egged you on to throw a house party.

It was a bit late when Oikawa showed up. You lived at the end of the array of houses, somehow this helped the vibrations the loud music produced. He could tell that the party wasn't _that_ big. People weren't pouring out and there was hardly anyone in the garden. You probably turned away people that you didn't knew well. He smiled at the thought. Even if in a teenage house party, you still liked your personal space.

So as he stood up in front of your doorstep, he thought of what you'd do when you see him. Would you have him? Would you want him? Would you tell Oikawa to _go fuck himself?_ Or would you let him explain, lead him to the garden and believe him when he says that it's _just a summer thing._ He almost laughed in exasperation, thinking that he was a dumb 18-year-old who didn't know anything other than volleyball. But he also knew he misses you.

His mind suddenly flashed to the first day of August, when he met _her_. He was walking home from an early morning run when he passed by her and she smiled and asked him if he wanted to hang out, a figment of all his worst intentions. Those days turned into nights, sleeping next to her but dreamt of _you._

He was fucking stupid. 

He even felt more _dumb_ when you suddenly opened your front door and it was finally sinking in. This, _right now,_ might be the last time that you see his face again. All he wanted to do was make it up to you.

Everything felt like a dream. He couldn't distinguish what were his thoughts and what were the words he's speaking.

_Will you have me? Will you love me? Will you kiss me? If you kiss me, will it be like how I dreamed it? Will it patch your broken wings?_

**_I miss you._ **

That night for Oikawa was still a blur. He didn't knew what or how it all happened. All he knew was what happened _after_.

Years of training in Argentina like he had planned. Struggles and doubts that continuously filled his mind. Was this really meant for him? But every time uncertainty hits him, he finds a way to realize that this right here was where he wanted to be. Still, it wasn't home.

Home wasn't a place for Oikawa Tooru. It was wherever you were. Even if he was playing the sport that he _loved so much,_ nothing would ever replace you.

Oikawa Tooru knew you were his other half, he's always known. But it especially hit him _now_. Year 2020, he's back in Japan and even if he was still in the airport, he felt at home. Because you were standing there in your cardigan. He _missed_ you. You kissed him once you were in your car. He missed you _so much._ You drove back home before stopping at a familiar streetlight, the one where he asked you to dance under the moonlight back in high school. _He missed you so fucking much._

"Welcome home, Tooru." 

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it for those three songs from folklore hdahsfka. i might just write another for exile and the 1 but they won't be connected to these three. hope you enjoyed! pls leave a kudos or a comment mwa <3
> 
> twitter: @liberolevi !


End file.
